Muhen Hizashi
|image= |kanji= 無辺 日差し |romaji= Hizashi Muhen |epithet= The Insomniac King |alias= |birthday= June 21st |age= 55 |gender= Male |height= 6'4" |weight=200 pounds |hair= Black |eye= Red (Day) Blue (Night) |quirk= Shambhala |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Owner of Las Vegas |affiliation= Las Vegas |entrance exam= (Optional) |quirk apprehension= (Optional) |debut= |voice= }} (無辺 日差し) is a villain from Japan that moved to America and took over the city of Las Vegas. Due to owning the city of Las Vegas he is known as The Insomniac King as Las Vegas is known as the city that never sleeps. To the surprise of most, Muhen actually bought all of Las Vegas legitimately. After winning enough money to buy himself a entire casino he used all his revenue to buy more and more casino's and property until he was legitimately the landlord of all of Las Vegas. Also because of the much larger presence of hero lawyers in America, if any hero tries to attack him he can sue them for property damage. The U.A. expects that he is secretly funding dark projects in Japan, but without concrete evidence they can't even step foot in his city. Appearance Personality History Early Life Abilities and Powers Quirk Sensing Though not entirely sure how he came to posses it, Muhen has the unique ability to sense latent quirks within people as well as gauge their strength. He has shown this on two occasions, with both Koukou Songai and Kaminoshi. Shambhala Hailed as possibly one of the most versatile quirks around, Shambhala allows Muhen to control light itself. Muhen has also been training his quirk for over 50 years, giving him a massive amount of experience and expertise with it. Though Muhen can control light he calls his ability The Power of The Sun. This is to throw people off his true ability and cause them to possibly let their guard down. Muhen first activated his quirk at the age of three, accidentally blasting one of his toys with a beam of light from a lamp. As he grew he gained control of his power, by middle school he could actively fire beams of light consciously. Due to being from a rich and powerful family Muhen did not dream of becoming a hero or a villain, he dreamed of being a business mogul. He spend all his extra time of not studying working on his quirk. He moved to America at the age of 25 and got stranded in the desert on a trip to Mexico. Without much he wandered the desert, barely making it by on the scraps he had. He managed to stumble upon a still surviving indigenous population and convinced them he was their sun god. He took on the mantle and worked the part for years, his own body changing in the sun. He worked tirelessly to produce new "miracles" for the people, a constant effort that only helped him to further develop and nurture his quirk. He left at 35 and took over Vegas using one of his quirk abilities, though it was unknown to anyone he was using it. Vegas was the perfect choice for his quirk because of how much light it produces, being able to be seen from space. His ability to control light is at its peak during the daytime. Muhen is capable of creating attacks from anywhere the light of the sun touches, making his beams extremely unpredictable and hard to dodge or counter. The beams power vary depending on their light source. If the light is artificial then the beam will hit and cause damage normally but only cause minor burns if any. Light from the sun will cause burns as well as damage when it strikes objects. He can also increase this power by creating a very powerful and concentrated ball or beam of light. Muhen is also capable of warping light to change the appearances of objects or to make them appear invisible. For example he could change the appearance of a roulette table to read the correct number he called, even if it was on the wrong one. His ability is so powerful that during the day he could change the appearance of or hide the entire city of Las Vegas. He is also able to create constructs out of hard light such as steps in there air or barriers to ward off attacks. He also equips his staff with two extremely hot blades that make his weapon truly terrifying. During the night this quirk is significantly less powerful. As it can only manipulate existing light it relies on artificial light at night such as street lights, neon signs, or fire. This makes rural areas an extremely weak place for Muhen and his quirk. I should also be note that he is nowhere near capable of performing the same feats he can do during the day at night. He is capable of making beams of light that can purse enemies. Inside casinos there is enough light to allow him to cause light to warp, giving him the ability to make human sized objects or smaller change or be invisible. Moves *'Source': *'Avṛha': *'Atapa': *'Sudṛśa': *'Sudarśana': *'Akaniṣṭa': *'Shangri-La': Equipment and Weapons Staff Muhen possesses a gray staff made of an extremely strong metal alloy. This alloy isn't the strongest metal around but it was made to withstand an extreme amount of heat. Both ends of the staff have a four pronged design, resembling extremely fancy torches. Keys Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Males